


Tora Z.

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M, Trans Character, Transfic Mini Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziyal knew from the beginning that Garak was exclusively gay. That's why he was interested in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tora Z.

It wasn't as if Ziyal hadn't known _before_ Garak's gentle, private confession that he was incapable of loving a woman as Ziyal wanted to be loved.

 _That's exactly why I want you!_

But Garak couldn't be trusted. Not with this. He might care deeply, as deeply as he claimed, more deeply than Kira or Father believed he could. But he also hated Father, and this would make a tempting weapon.

Still, Ziyal longed to confess in return, to see Garak's eyes come alight, to hear the new possibilities in his voice as he smiled and murmured, "Zayim... my dear _boy_..."


End file.
